fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Xros Revolution Trivia
Summary This blog basically deals with giving nice details into the development of my series Xros Revolution as well as fact about the various characters. Xros Revolution -Xros Revolution was inspired by the likes of Marvel and DC in which have multiple stories throughout an entire multiverse. -Many concepts within Xros Revolution are inspired by and based upon concepts from Digimon, Masadaverse and Shin Megami Tensei. -The idea of many things involving the cosmology starting with "Akash" stem from the Akashic Record. However, while there is an Akashic Record itself, the naming of other things with forms of the word Akashic are made just to sound cool or mystical. -These "Akashic" names are treated as a joke throughout the franchise as characters often mention how nonsensical the names truly are. -A running joke regarding the cosmology throughout the franchise is that characters often note that the world is needlessly complicated and is too hard to understand. This usually leads to character cutting off characters who explain the cosmology outside of plot important moments. Yuracion Absolon -Originally Yuracion Absolon went by the name Wild Fury. This was to put emphasis on the animal powers that are important in the series. -The series originally focused on kids who were human/animal hybrids who had characteristics of whatever animal they were based upon. -After awhile the series name was changed to Wild Absolon for the simple fact that Wild Fury felt generic and boring to me. -Originally the Xceed states (Super forms of Yuracion Absolon) were complete animal transformations. This idea was scraped and replaces by animal themed outfits (and markings for some characters) instead to still keep the human look of the characters. Characters whose animals had wings would indeed still gain the wings of that animal. -Remnants of the original Xceeds can be seen with Revenants and the Sacreds who are animal spirits given human bodies who when unleashing their full power, enter a full animal state. -The word "Yuracion" was developed after I watched an episode of Fairy Tail revolving the Orecion Seis. This in turn caused me to create the word "Yuracion" out of nowhere and naming the series after it. Thus Yuracion Absolon was born thanks to a split second decision. Get used to reasoning like that... -The main villain Zavin Xcelua concept was based on Sosuke Aizen from Bleach and Madara Uchiha from Naruto. These two basis formed the idea of an overpowering villain that the main characters could not beat. -As a method to counter this, the concept of the Holy Order was created due to them having power that allowed them to defeat Zavin. -Despite the creation of the Holy Order, I felt that the fact that they needed such a huge power up to defeat Zavin together mad Zavin at his base too powerful. As such the Akashi Book (Akashi Record) was created. -At this point I began running into the issue of Zavin being so overpowered that he had no reason to see the Yuracion Nexus as a threat. He needed a counterbalance. As a result the idea of Kasairyu Omegos was created. -The name Kasairyu is not new to the development of Yuracion Absolon. Originally, during Wild Absolon, Kasairyu was the name of Chase's inner animal spirit (another concept that was cut). In the current and more than likely final concept of Yuracion Absolon, Kasairyu keeps a relationship with Chase, in this case being his grandmother instead of his animal spirit. -With the idea of the Akashi Book and the Holy Order, it seemed as if the conclusion of the series was finally at a place I liked. However, I then realized that this made Kasairyu and Zavin's dynamic pretty irrelevant as it felt more conclusive if Kasairyu defeated Zavin instead of the Holy Order. As such the other Akashic Artifacts were created, more specifically the Aksahi Jewel. -Of course this made the Holy Order seem pretty pointless and as such, the idea of Holy Order being able to split up Zavin's power was formed so that their new important power up would not be useless. -This idea however, was scraped as it caused contradictions for the fight between Zavin and Kasairyu at the end of the story. Instead, the idea that Chase, Kira, Reinhard and Lambda gained the full power of the Holy Order much earlier was created in order to make the forms worthwhile and to write it so that eve with this power, keeping Zavin away from an Akashic Artifact was a priority. -Chase Jackson went through many changes in personality, appearance, powers and species. Chase was originally supposed to be a very upbeat and energetic kid who utilized dual pistols to fight. This concept would later be used for a character by the name of Cocori from Brave Oni. -Chase's hairstyle and overall physical appearance never strayed far from the original draft other than he was made to look older as his age constantly increased (went from 14 to 17). His outfit on the otherhand changed due to the nature and scope of the series changing as well as Chase's personality. Chase now wears a long black coat, pants and boots. Originally, he'd wear a red hoodie, shorts and athletic shoes. -Chase's personality change may be the most drastic change. Compared to the original draft of Chase, the current and final draft of Chase has him as a nonchalant and sarcastic individual with many other traits. His original personality was instead shifted towards his younger brothers Alex and Keenan. The current Chase overall had many inspirations from Dante from Devil May Cry, Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue and most importantly Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. -Another change to Chase was his siblings. After the concept of Yuracion Absolon was formed, Chase was also given a twin brother by the name of Loki who utilized tonfas as a weapon. I however decided that Loki had no place in the story unlike Alex, Rui and Keenan and as such was cut from the series altogether. His design is currently in limbo as I now decide what to do with it. -With the introduction of Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Celestials and Vampires; many characters were given race changes instead of being fully human. However, there use to be an alien race by the name of the Drazinoids and a few side characters were in fact of this species. There was also an entire arc and plotline involving them. Of course this entire concept, plotline and arc was completely cut. The idea of introducing aliens to Xros Revolution was moved to Generation Rising in which aliens play a big part in the plot. -Kirā Phyrra went through many changes as well and unlike Chase, he design went through the overhaul. While Kira was in fact always an Eqyptian character, design wise she had short hair and constant blushes on her face. Her fighting style revolved around using Chakrams to fight. However, the current Kira take a lot of inspiration from Erza Scarlet and as such many things have changed. -The original Kira was more upbeat but still had her signature bad temper. However, the current Kira, while pretty....unique, has a more stern and dominating presence. Her fighting style is heavily modeled after Erza, but pushed to extremes as she has a trait that makes her obsessed with having a weapon for literally every situation imaginable. -Reinhard Vueon Zalis was created later in development, and only became a thing after the idea for Yuracion Absolon was crafted. He is heavily based on Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue and Vergil from Devil May Cry with his signature color being blue and his weapon of choice being a Tachi. He was made to be Chase's opposite, i.e a rival character of sorts. As such, unlike Chase who while his primary color is red, wears a mostly black coat with red designs; Reinhard only the otherhand wears a mostly blue coat with black designs. Unlike Chase who manipulates Fire and the concept of Time, Reinhard manipulates Water and the concept of Space. Chase is more outgoing and playful while Reinhard is more serious and to the point. -Reinhard's original name was also much different as well as his name used to be Karma Vlad Nosferatu. This is due to the fact that BlackHole Bahamuts were supposed to also be vampiric in nature (despite there already being vampires in the series). However, after I introduced Angels into the series and made BlackHole Bahamuts into high ranking Cherubim, this vampirism was scrapped. -Lambda Zhu Feng's development is currently still incomplete, however it is noted that she is in fact the youngest of the Holy Order members at age 14. She is also the least combat active overall. This is due to her being written as more of a researcher than fighter and as such she only fights during big conflicts. To make it so that the Sealing Harpies got a good amount of screen time in combat, Lambda was given a twin brother by the name of Zephr Zhu Feng who is written to be more fond of combat despite his gentle and kind nature. Sacred Heir Dragon Empress Universe Reign Twin Zodiacs Abyss Break Brave Oni Generation Rising Soul of Redemption Category:Blog posts